The Affair
by T-Bagger
Summary: The title says it all. Its about couples being cheated on and there are divorces and all that stuff that makes you sick people happy about.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 1 : Affair Any One?**

**Videl had just been proposed by Gohan and Videl had accepted but the only thing that **

**she was worried about was Goku. Videl had been in love with Goku for a period of time **

**but Gohan was always there and here. As Videl walked inside Gohan's home Goku arrived **

**right away and kissed Videl on the cheeks. Videl blushed when she had noticed what **

**Goku had done. Goku whispered to Videl " I love you ." Gohan shortly came and Goku **

**walked inside. Gohan said " sorry Videl if my dad did anything to embarrass you. Videl **

**replied " Oh your dad Goku didn't do anything , in fact I think he's great ! So Videl "the **

**wedding should be held two days from now " said Gohan. Videl just said " oh ok …. I'm **

**going to go take a shower up stairs so don't try to peek ." Goku had heard what Videl had **

**said so it was time to strike so Goku waited inside the shower until Videl came. **

**Videl walked up stairs and headed to the shower to find a perverted Goku naked.**

**Videl blushed yet again from Goku and Goku said " come in babe" and Videl ran inside **

**the shower stall. Videl undressed and Goku and Videl got busy.**

**To Be Contined. Will Videl's marriage get cancelled? Will Chi-Chi and Goku get a **

**divorce? Will Goku and Videl get married after this enjoyable moment? Find Out Next Time On **

**Affair Any One?**

**Authors note. Did you enjoy my fanfic? This is basicly all about every couple getting **

**cheated on and yes there is going to be a krillen one! Don't get to excited! By The Way! Review So I can make more fanfics!**


	2. All Good Things Must Come To A End

Dragon Ball Z

**Note : Sorry For The last chapter being so short. XD **

**Chapter 2 : All Good Things Must Come To A End For Gohan.**

**As The Pleasurable Moment passed by Videl remembered that she was engaged so she broke out of Goku's Wet grip and said " I'm engaged and how could you do this to your son wife?" Goku had just replied " I know you wanted me babe , so I just helped you realize that I'm your true lover. That's all to it so its ok D.**

**Back To Gohan**

**Ahh how can Videl do this to me! Well it doesn't matter , I better just get things going and screw her so we can generate more saiyans. Gohan walked gentally moving up stairs to the shower to screw Videl when his own dad was there making love with his future wife.**

**Gohan was in a state of shock.**

**Back To Videl**

"**Oh" yelled Videl . Goku had just kissed Videl passionately and making love with her but out of no where a giant ki blast hit Goku in the back.**

**Goku walked out of the shower stall to see Gohan in mystic form trying to kill Goku.**

**Goku said to Gohan" Son its not what it looks like!" Gohan simply just shot another giant ki blast to his dad Goku. Videl yelled to Gohan " I'm sorry Gohan but I love your dad more then I love you so the wedding is over". Goku knew he wouldn't listen to words so Goku turned Super Saiyan 3. Videl just looked at him and thought in her mind " oh my god Goku is so manly and so muskuler.**

**Back To Chi-Chi**

" **Oh I wonder what I should make Goku for dinner"? exclaimed Chi-Chi.**

**BOOM " What The Fuck is all that noise up stairs?" Goku and Gohan was worried she might come up stairs so they yelled to Chi-Chi that they were having a father and son farting contest. Chi-Chi said " well can I be the judge?" Once again they yelled " Videl is the Judge and there's only one judge allowed" That Bitch thought Chi Chi!**

**Chi-Chi got a knife from the kitchen sink and only thought of Videl Dead.**

**Will Chi-Chi Kill Videl? Will Chi-Chi find out about Goku and Videl? Will Gohan Kill Goku or Will it be the other way around?**

**To Be Continued.**

**(Authors Note) Did you like that? By The Way. Review And Comment Or you wont be seeing much of these kind of stories. And don't worry in chapter 4 there will be more of other couples getting cheated on like for example Yamcha and tien. He He He MayBe Yaoi??**


End file.
